


When your not here.

by Soulrose



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulrose/pseuds/Soulrose
Summary: Sumia was summoned to the order of heroes but she can't help but miss her husband.
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/Zero | Niles, Henry/Sumia (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 2





	When your not here.

The day Sumia was summoned to the order of heroes she was picking flowers, there has been peace for over three years now so other than her duties as a pegasus knight she had a lot of free time. Then she saw it, a blinding white light and suddenly she found herself in a unfamiliar land.  
The order of heroes tried to make her feel welcome but it wasnt working, Henry wasn't here yet and even though people she knew was there like Lissa it didn't help her relax.  
She had stopped going to the summoning sessions because all they did was get her hopes up and it was starting to effect her even further. One day soon she had requested to go home and surprisingly Kiran accepted though they didnt tell anyone but Lissa why, she was due to leave the next day.  
The last summoning session happened and Henry never appeared, but a family was reunited. A pegasus rider by the name of Shigure appeared and quickly found his father Niles and Azura his mother , Sumia had heard them talking about Shigure's sister who hadn't appeared yet.  
Sumia stared at the family for a bit too long and Niles noticed earning her a death glare in response, she looked away after that.  
It came time for her to leave and see Henry again, the same white light summoned her back to the same flower field she was picking flowers from a month ago. She rushed to find henry and after tackling him into a hug and explaining where she was, he asked.  
"Why didn't you stay? Sounds like fun, I would have joined you and we would cause chaos together."  
Sumia looked down and replied " I was going to stay and wait, but i found out recently that I was pregnant..when I found out I had to return home,to you."  
Henry was surprisingly silent until cheerfully he responded " let's not call her Cynthia again, that would get confusing quickly!"

"Actually" Sumia cut in " I went to Lissa and she said its a boy, we truly have changed the future."


End file.
